


Close Your Eyes

by Sadistrix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistrix/pseuds/Sadistrix
Summary: “There,” he breathes, and reaches out to find a grip in her hair, knuckles bumping along the metal ridges of her implants.





	Close Your Eyes

She’s remarkably quiet with her lips locked around his cock, the barest hint of teeth enough to keep Reaper’s breath catching in his throat. The look in her eyes suggests that she’s teasing; the odd lap of her tongue and downright obscene noises she makes in sucking her own saliva off his cock.

But for once Reaper’s oddly content to lay back and let Sombra toy with him: wet heat of her mouth wrapping around him and then easing off again - like she wants to savor the feeling as much as he does - too slowly to bring him to climax, but enough that the suggestion isn’t far either. There’s a warmth burning away in the pit of Reaper’s stomach and between his thighs, creeping up through his limbs like a heady cocktail.

He wonders where she learned to do this. Lets his own mouth fall open and sighs with the steady build of pleasure.

“There,” he breathes, and reaches out to find a grip in her hair, knuckles bumping along the metal ridges of her implants. Doesn’t pull her closer, but wants, fetishistically, to feel the motion of her head beneath his palm, the slight hum in the back of her throat. Her own hands are warm on his thighs, nails curling into Reaper’s flesh every time she pushes her head down far enough to smear his public hair with lipstick. He can feel her throat spasm as she tries to swallow around the head of his cock all the way up until she eases up again, the too fleeting pressure one he wants so badly to chase. If he were younger, stupider, he might, but he wants to see what Sombra has in mind. Wants to enjoy the syrupy, lethargic high of her mouth on him for as long as she’ll allow it.

Only when he can’t possibly hold himself still any longer does Reaper let his hips move by a fraction. He’s expecting her hands to push against him, Sombra’s nails to echo a warning, but all she does is still, flattening her tongue against the underside of his cock.

He fucks her mouth with the same leisurely pace she’d set until it’s a struggle not to snap his hips or pull her face into the v of his hips. He can’t stop the noises he’s making, the unsteady clench of his hand atop hers. The build of his orgasm is starting to catch up with him, tipping towards the point of no return, “Sombra-“

The look in her eyes is so vivid that Reaper stares at the sheets in his clenched fist for a long, breathless moment before it starts to dawn on him, and even then he casts a furtive glance around the room before it really starts to sink in that he’s alone. His sweatpants are sticking with an uncomfortable tackiness, sheets damp with sweat and Reaper lets his head fall back against the pillow with a frustrated sigh even as heat licks at the nape of his neck. 

He’d never live it down if she knew.


End file.
